The present invention relates to a reclining arrangement and more particularly, to a reclining arrangement of a seat or the like for use, for example, in motor vehicles, etc.
Conventionally, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Jitsukosho No. 45-5464, a reclining arrangement having a mechanism for roughly adjusting, stepwise, the folding angle of a seat back for a seat of a motor vehicle or the like, and another mechanism for finely adjusting continuously, the folding angle of such a seat back.
The known reclining arrangement as described above, however, has such disadvantages that, since both the rough adjusting mechanism and fine adjusting mechanism are incorporated therein so as to be associated with each other, a rough adjusting mechanism already provided for the seat, i.e. the existing rough adjusting mechanism, can not be utilized as it is, thus requiring replacement by new mechanisms capable of rough and fine adjustments. Furthermore, the mounting of these new mechanisms is rather difficult, and they require an expert for repairing them in the case of troubles and the like.